


Happy Anniversary

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean in Panties, Domestic, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas and Dean celebrate their anniversary with their two pups. Dean's present to Cas leads to pup number three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Before anything else, I should let you know first that your blog is one of my happy places. Alpha!Cas and Omega!Dean make my brain mushy. (^_^) Thanks for being awesome! And as for my prompt, I want a typical setting where Dean is a househusband & homemaker caring for his 2 pups while Cas is the provider. On their 5th anniv, Cas surprises him with a family trip and Dean surprises him with a new lingerie after putting the pups to sleep. The next day, Dean reeks with the smell of pup #3.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

“Daddy! Papa! happy an’versary!”

Dean groaned as the happy chorus of his two pups woke him from his sleep, and he turned to bury his face in his mate’s chest. He then grunted at the impact of his four year old jumping into the bed and landing on his back, shortly followed by the much lighter two year old.

“I guess it’s time to wake up,” Castiel grumbled, but managed to smile at the kids anyway. “Happy Anniversary, baby.” 

Dean gave him a tired grin and accepted a sleepy kiss. He turned to his four year old daughter and two year old son. “Okay, breakfast.”

“Pancakes!” They both shrieked in unison.

Dean climbed out of bed and led his pups out of the room, leaving his mate to get ready for work. 

* * *

By the time Castiel was showered and dressed, breakfast was ready, and the four of them sat down to eat. With Castiel in his work suit and Dean and the pups still in their pajamas, Dean really felt like the househusband he was.

“So, I have an anniversary present for Daddy,” Castiel said, grinning at their pups. “But it’s kind of for all of us.”

The pups started to bounce excitedly in their seats. “What is it, Papa, what is it?”

Castiel grinned at Dean. “We’re going to Disneyland!”

Dean laughed and the pups shrieked with excitement.

* * *

Dean had dinner on the table the moment Castiel got home from work that night. 

Cas smiled at Dean and kissed him. “You are such a good mate, baby.”

Dean blushed and smiled. “The pups are really tired from playing hard all day, I think it’s going to be straight to bed after dinner tonight.” He leered at Cas. “I still haven’t given you _my_ anniversary gift.”

Castiel grinned. “Then we had better hurry up and eat!”

* * *

As soon as dinner was done, Dean got the pups ready for bed while Castiel cleaned up from their meal. Castiel made an appearance for goodnight kisses, and then they both slipped off to their master bedroom. 

“Let me get your gift,” Dean said, winking and slipping off to the bathroom. 

Castiel sat on the bed and waited, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

A minute later Dean stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a brand new lingerie set. It included a black under-bust corset, black stockings held up by a garter belt, and a black lace thong. 

Dean grinned and cocked his hip out. “Happy Anniversary, Alpha.”

Castiel growled and leapt at him.

* * *

Dean was glad that pups didn’t wake him the next morning, because he was not in a presentable state. As it was he was still going to have a lot of explaining to do. 

He climbed out of bed and put on his dressing gown, heading downstairs to make breakfast. When his sleepy eyed pups joined him, they gave him funny looks.

“Why do you smell weird, daddy?”

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel appeared in the doorway. “Because Papa put a pup in Daddy’s belly last night.” He grinned mischievously.

Both of the pups eyed Dean suspiciously. Their oldest piped up. “But your belly doesn’t look like it has a pup inside it.”

“It will soon,” Castiel teased. “All big and round.” He stepped closed and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Barefoot and pregnant Dean is my favorite Dean.”

Dean blushed and playfully glared at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
